Do Dreams Ever Come True?
by Phyllida
Summary: This romance is based on the Order of the Phoenix so will only make sense to those who have read the book. It is about unrequited love between two main characters.
1. Secret Love

She lingered after breakfast just to be alone with him. She would position herself in such a way that she could gaze across the table at his glorious face. Her movements became less discreet as she could no longer hold her feelings from him.  
  
She thought he was so dreamy! He was rough and rugged. Standing against the odds was this solitary figure. He was all her many dreams combined. He could sweep her off her feet in her dreams. She did not care whether the world collapsed as long as she could be with him.  
  
Ginny did not care what her brother, Ron, thought. She knew Ron would not approve but was willing to take all the teasing in the world; all she needed was him, her heartthrob. He could fight off Ron single-handed that was if he felt the same way.  
  
She was sure that Hermione would be more understanding and would support her. Hermione had experienced love so she would sympathise but something in Ginny stopped her from confiding in Hermione. It might have been the image in her head of the disapproving look on Hermione's face if she did not understand or that Hermione may tell Sirius her true feelings.  
  
Saying his name, even thinking it, made her whole body tingle with joy but soon this feeling was overcome by the ever growing apprehension she had about telling Sirius how she felt.  
  
While in Grimmauld Place she would disappear for hours on end and contemplate her emotions. It had been all right up until she had moved to the Black household. She had seen pictures of Sirius Black in Daily Prophet and thought he was quite handsome but he was criminal and out to kill her ex-crush, Harry.  
  
But now she new the truth and the criminal was now a kind young man, a little worn from his stay is Azkaban but not any worse for wear. He loved Harry like a son and would kill himself just to save Harry. This courage spurred her feelings to grow towards him. He had been tortured and was still under attack but throughout had kept going. He was role model for any young person but yet his courage had to be bottled. Forced to live in an under world were his friends had to deny his very existence.  
  
Many would have thought that being in such close quarters with, the sometimes moody, Sirius would help Ginny realise that they were a world apart but it only made her feelings grow stronger. She grew in confidence around him. Ginny the once shy and quiet young girl became bolder.  
  
When Sirius would climb the many stairs up to where his hippogriff, Beak, was residing she would follow in his wake. She would creep slowly up the old staircase and hide in the shadows so not to be spotted. She would glimpse him through the keyhole and use the extendable ear to listen to his conversations.  
  
It was in this way she discovered a very new side to Sirius. She knew he was kind but she had never thought he might, too, have worries. Sirius would tell all his woes to Beak, who was unable to respond back but it allowed Sirius to take a heavy weight of his chest. Ginny learnt that inside this rough and strong looking person was a sensitive and caring guy who would do anything for the people he was concerned about.  
  
These made her feelings for him grow even more. This was no normal teen crush. Well at least she thought it was not.  
  
But he had never even mentioned her in his long conversations with Beak and so as the time to return to Hogwarts grew nearer she realised that she could not reveal these emotions until she returned.  
  
On the Hogwarts Express she dwindled over how she could reveal her deep emotions and it struck her that it would be best to write a letter to him. During the term she wrote many different draughts but each was unable to picture her real emotions. She had a burning desire just to scream it out to the whole world.  
  
She came to her senses and realised that the two of them would never be so started dating other boys, all the time, though, her heart was still with Sirius.  
  
She thought she was finally over him but as Christmas came closer her feelings towards him multiplied. It did not help that Harry also mentioned him on occasions and feelings she had forgotten about would come rushing back. Anxiety kept hitting her like a blizzard every time she came back into her head. Worry rushed in her body as the thought of her having to place her eyes upon his beautiful face again became apparent.  
  
Her first glimpse, since the summer holidays, of him made her even more concerned for him. Although rosy in the Christmas cheer there was something about him that brought a sense of fear to her. His beautiful eyes now were restless and he was hiding something. The so-called sightings of him and the ever-growing media pressure were draining him of his once youthful look. The others did not really notice but she knew. Her months of studying his every movement had meant she felt as if she knew what he was thinking. There was a far bigger worry on his mind.  
  
Her knight in silver armour was no longer as strong. The gleam from his eyes was no longer as bright. His walk was more struggled, less elegant than her hero. There was something wrong.  
  
She was soon lost in the festivities and her emotions were put to one side. Sometimes she felt as though she should ask him what was wrong but no, she could not. She told herself over and over again "Your over him".  
  
During her busy days at Hogwarts she thought nothing of him but when she dreamt he was always there saving her life or wooing her but she dismissed these dreams just as she had done with the letters. Unfortunately the more she did this the more frequent the dreams became. They became so vivid that she could have sworn Sirius was standing over her bed gazing into her eyes but they always ended. Sometimes she wished she would never wake up and stay with him forever.  
  
Then the night came when Harry dreamt Sirius was being tortured.  
  
Ginny was hit with a tidal wave of emotion. She had to save him! She could deny it no longer. She loved him! Her love raged inside her encouraging her to keep going.  
  
When they reached the Department of Mysteries she was relieved that Sirius was not there but also apprehensive on where he maybe. Although the Death Eaters disabled her she tried to keep going. The pain was blanked out by the concern she had for Sirius. It was no good she had to stay where she was with Ron and the others while Harry and Neville fought on. Unable to really move thoughts wafted through her head, "Where could he possibly be?", "Is he all right?" and "Why is he not here?". She wanted him to rush in and tell her everything would be all right. She wanted it to all be a dream, Sirius would walk in and rescue her and she would wake up in Hogwarts.  
  
The battling finally finished and shockingly Lupin emerged through a door. Ginny first question was "Where is he?". She could see that Lupin was fighting back tears but suddenly he smiled.  
  
"Ginny, Harry is fine. He is with Dumbledore and so is in safe hands."  
  
Ginny could feel her anger building. Harry was all everybody thought about even Sirius' only concern was poor Harry. "No! Sirius is he all right?"  
  
There was a silence. Ginny could see that Lupin was surprised by her snappy reaction. She waited patiently for him to respond but with every second she became more distressed.  
  
"Um... Sirius is..."  
  
He is in the other room Ginny thought to herself, probably dishing out a few more punishments to those horrible Death Eaters.  
  
"DEAD!"  
  
The last word hit her like a bullet in her chest. Her heart pounded and it felt as though a thousand daggers had been dropped upon her. The pain in her ankle had disappeared. Sirius is DEAD! He cannot be, she told herself. He is in the other room punishing the Death Eaters for their years of torment. She tried to get into the other room but Lupin restrained her.  
  
Tears burned her face like hot ashes. She realised her love and her dream had been smashed in one final blow. 


	2. Haunting Dreams

It was her last day at Hogwarts and she was so thankful that she could stop pretending to be so happy that they all had come back alive. From time to time she even wished that she had died just to be with Sirius. Just thinking about the incident made a tear come to her eye.  
  
She sat alone in the darkness of her dorm, the others having retired to bed, thinking over everything. Her dear Sirius was gone. "But maybe not" she said aloud, to which a member of her dormitory stirred. "He may not be dead." She thought, controlling her burning desire to scream it out "Yes of course. He is just fighting a couple more Death Eaters."  
  
She told herself this so often she was starting to believe it. She was unable to accept that Sirius would ever leave her. "He could disappear like a shot. Yes, Lupin was covering for Sirius. Sirius is in hiding so not to attract anymore unwanted attention." Ginny was certain that he was simply in a secret location. "Of course, they could not tell us. We may reveal where he is, but I know Sirius, he would not abandon anybody if they needed him and I need him!"  
  
She could not stop herself from crying. It had been the first time since his disappearance that she had critically thought over the matter. She had always denied to herself that he was dead but now old memories were flooding back. She could not go to sleep now; she might have one of those nightmares again.  
  
Well, they were not nightmares exactly. Mainly they were images of Sirius floating in a black motionless sky. These she could just about handle, she occasionally even enjoyed seeing his bold, handsome face outlined by the dark storm clouds.  
  
Right now, though, she really did not need it, but all this thinking and crying had made her exhausted and she could not prevent the shroud of sleep overcoming her.  
  
She was standing in the corridor, in front of her stood the large door that lead to the Department of Mysteries but glancing around her there were none of her fellow companions from the dreaded night. No, all around her was an eerie silence. A silence that grew ever larger as if feeding on her fright and all that intercepted it was the heavy pounding of her heart.  
  
Suddenly she was full of a warm, joyful feeling. Dispelling the silence with one swift blow. The same feeling she got whenever she had set her eyes upon that courageous figure. For no apparent reason she had the urge to grab hold of the doorknob. As she turned it, her heart was full of hope. She was certain that Sirius was right behind the door. He would greet her with a hug and everything would be fine.  
  
But as she opened the door, and the light from the corridor flooded the room, all that hit her was a huge draught of cold air that ruffled her already messy ginger hair. He was not there and once again her hopes were drained and her chest became so heavy she was finding it difficult to breath. She saw the door to the room where she had been restricted due to her ankle and she walked towards it as if some invisible line was drawing her in the direction of that door but something caught her eye.  
  
She turned her whole body towards it. Something was glinting through one of the keyholes. It looked like sparks from a wand. Could it be? Was he in there fighting with a couple of Death Eaters? She shook all over. She placed her trembling hand on the doorknob, clenched her hand and tried to open it. But no! It was locked. She flung herself against it but it would not budge. She desperately tried to see through the keyhole but her attempts were in vain. Her search for him had become more urgent and she rushed to the original door she had aimed for, however the room started moving and the door was no longer visible to her.  
  
In her desperation she grabbed the nearest door and threw herself inside the room. She looked around. No Sirius!  
  
She fell to the floor in a heap. Where is he! Her heart raged like a burning furnace, the flames increasing with every failed attempt to find him. She was now no longer trembling with fear but instead with anger. She was going to find him wherever he was! Tears streaming down her face she lifted herself to her feet. Staring around the room she was full of a cold feeling. It made her heart pound and her breathing became slow and struggled.  
  
In the middle stood an arch. Could this be the arch? The arch through which Sirius had apparently fallen. Something told her not to go any closer but her lust to find him engulfed the growing sense of fear and she was again spurred onto look for him.  
  
What if her fears were proved true? What if he was dead? Ginny put these fears behind her and full of confidence approached the arch. "He is just behind the veil", she told herself.  
  
The arch was twice her size but did not intimidate her at all. She was determined that he would be there. With that she lifted up the veil.  
  
For a minute she could have sworn that was him in the shadows but suddenly the realisation hit her like a sandstorm in the desert, unexpected and with no mercy. He was dead!  
  
She turned on her heels and ran. She did not care where she was going. He was gone. Her knight had fallen. Her hero had perished. Her dreams were shattered once again.  
  
She was wounded. Wounded so badly that it would never disappear and what was worse, this scar was upon her heart. It penetrated so deep that every bit of her body felt the pain. A pain that could last for eternity. A pain that no one else could ever feel but her, and as this pain spread quicker than a fire through her body, she ran.  
  
She wanted to run forever. She had had months of torment, unable to tell him her true feelings. Why did this have to happen to him? He was young, fit and healthy. She wished that Harry had never had that dream! If they had not gone to the Department of Mysteries he would not be dead!  
  
He was a hero. He died in the face of battle. She knew it was the way he wanted to go but why did he have to go now!  
  
All of a sudden she woke up but the pain was not gone. If anything it was more excruciating than in her dreams. She had realised that her dreams may never come true. 


	3. Final Meeting

Author Note: I would like to thank all my reviewers so far:  
  
J.H. Wheatley - thanks for the advice.  
  
Vikki - thanks for being a good friend and reviewing  
  
The freshest - thanks for just being Nilly  
  
MorThreeo - thank you for reviewing  
  
Faxton - I did not end it there  
  
Fairylove - thanks for reviewing Issy  
  
Boo26 - Anna I have finally finished. Yeh!  
  
Rosi - thanks for being a brilliant author yourself  
  
black*sparrow - I took your advise and something else has happened  
  
peepsRfun2eat - thanks for the sweet review  
  
Chocolate Muse - thanks for being my second ever reviewer  
  
Lena Judith - thanks for being my first reviewer!  
  
I am sorry for the really long break between doing the last chapter but I have had a death of my own to deal with and I have only just felt ready to come back and let poor Ginny rest. I hope you enjoy it. If I get flames I do have an alternative ending but I feel this finishes it better than the other one.  
~ ~ ~ Ginny contemplated her dream on her way home on the Hogwart's Express. Sirius was dead! She convinced herself of this. She thought the pain would finally rest; the wound would heal over.  
  
She was no longer fighting against the truth. She now accepted it but a wound never disappears, a scar is always left and hers was sore and every word a person uttered would in someway irritate it again.  
  
The mere indication of a dog, or like animal, made her heart leap and images of her Padfoot rushed into her head. Or even the mentioning of black made a shiver run down her spine and the pain would flare again.  
  
Of course many students, on the coaches, were whispering, exchanging gossip. It was big news to them that Harry had once again avoided Voldermort. She wished that people would take a minute to honour Sirius' heroic battle and mourn his death.  
  
Even if they had known Sirius was dead they would not care! Harry did not care much either! He wallowed in the glory and took pleasure in turning Malfoy and his cronies into indescribable blobs. But even this humorous joke did not lighten her spirits.  
  
She felt weighed down, unable to move, her body was weak but her mind weaker. Fact and fiction were getting muddled and she could have sworn blind that Sirius was in fact residing in the darkness, hiding from the press. However the underlying truth was always there and would pop up during these daydreams, bringing her down to earth with an almighty thud.  
  
Her next weeks at the Burrow were ones of torment, struggling to keep together during the day and having the same nightmare while sleeping.  
  
Since her last night in Hogwarts, her dreams had been all the same but each one grew in clarity. By the fifth night she could hear voices in the "Death Arch" room but was unable to get in and by the seventh she could her a conversation between two people.  
  
She tried ever so hard to get into the room and interpret what they said; she just could not. She would quite often wake up more tired than when she had fallen asleep.  
  
They were speaking English and when she woke up she remembered certain words but no sentences and she had no idea the topic of such a highly heated conversation. Each dream the voices would get louder and higher pitched. Like when somebody is trying to communicate with his or her partially deaf relative. Ginny could not understand why.  
  
On the twelfth night she was retaliating a great deal against her body. She was not going to go to sleep. The dreams were getting too much. But so many restless nights had left her unable to defend herself against the growing cloud of sleep and it unleashed itself in one almighty storm.  
  
She was once again standing in the corridor of the Department of Mysteries and went through exactly the same routine as in every dream. The voices were louder than ever but this time Ginny did not have the energy to try and open the door. She knew it would be locked so she simply leant against it thinking and listening. Soon her legs gave way and she slid to the floor in a heap and wept.  
  
Why was this dream haunting her? Why can't she get in? Through her sobs she heard something. It made her stop abruptly. She wiped her eyes and sniffed loudly. She closed her eyes, heavy with lack of sleep and listened.  
  
"Sirius, you can not give up! She will listen. I promise you," said a woman.  
  
Sirius, it can't be! Ginny leapt up, regenerated by the sudden release of hope into her system.  
  
"How can you be sure? This is the twelfth night. She has not once paused during any of her visions and actually listened and accepted what she has heard. Maybe I was wrong to think that she needs to be comforted. Maybe she is enjoying living a life of mourning?" said the gruff, distinguishable voice of Sirius.  
  
It was first time Ginny had realised that it was Sirius on the other side of the door and she was unable to contain her joy. She suddenly realised what Sirius had said and it hit her hard, and she again fell to her knees but throughout she kept listening.  
  
"Sirius you know that she cares for you dearly. You must tell her to move on," said the women, who Ginny no longer liked due to her attempting to stop Sirius from liking her. But Ginny had lost all sense of reality and thought that this was actually real.  
  
"I know! You don't have to tell me. She has to realise that I am dead and will never come back," said Sirius, growing frustrated.  
  
Ginny was not going to listen to this. This was not her Sirius. Certainly not, and once again she ran. Ran away from her problems. This way she did not have to face the truth from the man himself. Ran into the endless blackness of her dream. She ran so hard that when she woke up suddenly, her chest was heaving and her sheets were strewn across her bedroom.  
  
She sat on her bed, holding her knees and rocking backwards and forwards. She was thinking, thinking hard about what had just happened and the more she thought about it the more she denied the fact that Sirius was dead.  
  
She did not care whether she went to sleep or not. Not now her mind was engulfed with voices both when she was asleep and when awake. And not surprisingly she went back to her dreams due to utter exhaustion.  
  
She was standing under a cherry tree, gazing up at the stars in the cloudless night sky. The summer wind blew against her rosy cheeks sending her ginger hair flying in all directions. The wind toppled the summer cherry blossom from the tree and it gently floated down, like miniature pink boats floating on a calm sea and landed on the sun-baked ground.  
  
In front of her lay a vast lake, and the reflection in the rippling water made it look like the stars were dancing across the waves. All was calm and still, the sort of place where you could forget about everything. Exactly what Ginny wanted.  
  
Then she felt something warm grip onto her shoulder and turning she saw Sirius standing over her. Tall and rugged as he had been when she first met him.  
  
"Ginny, you at last listened to me. I was trying to tell you to move ." said Sirius quietly but before he could finish Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Is it really you? Or is it my imagination?" Ginny questioned reaching up and putting her hand on his cheek.  
  
Sirius clasped her hand in his hands and crouched down so he was at her height.  
  
"Well it is me but this is a vision. I am dead, Ginny. You must accept that," said Sirius staring deep into her eyes.  
  
Ginny looked back into his, they once again had the sparkle, and like the lake's cool water, the sparkles in his eyes danced and twirled. It took her several moments to reply, she did not want to lose his gaze.  
  
"I know," she said shifting her gaze to the ground, "but." She could not tell Sirius how she felt he might laugh at her.  
  
With that, an incredible breeze hit them, showering them both with blossom. This sudden gust of wind filled Ginny with self-confidence. This could be her last chance to tell him how she felt.  
  
"Sirius," she paused, how could she put it? She had waited so long to tell him and now she could not work out what to say.  
  
"Yes?" said Sirius, lowering his head even more so to get eye contact with Ginny.  
  
"I really like you." She sighed, finally she had told him.  
  
"I know," said Sirius, nodding.  
  
"How?" questioned Ginny, surprised at his quick response.  
  
"Well, you must have liked me as you have mourned my death for so long." said Sirius. " I never really thought that you classed me as a friend."  
  
Friend! He did not understand obviously.  
  
"Sirius, I really really like you!" She stood silently waiting for Sirius' response. Sirius simply straightened up and looked down at Ginny puzzled.  
  
Suddenly a smile broke on his face, it was like a ray of sunshine for Ginny.  
  
"I was never very good with girls and I have not really improved with time either." chuckled Sirius.  
  
Ginny's eyes were filling with tears, he was laughing at her, and she was going to run again, as she turned Sirius yet again gripped her shoulder but this time tighter.  
  
"I am sorry, Ginny. You are not a girl, you are a lady." Ginny spun around. " You obviously have taste." Ginny let out a weak smile.  
  
"I am not being silly, I do really like you!" argued Ginny.  
  
"Ginny I like you too, as a friend. I am twice your age, a convicted criminal and dead. Not really good boyfriend material. What would Ron say if he knew?" laughed Sirius.  
  
He was laughing again but Ginny was not going to run, she liked this happy Sirius. This was the Sirius who she first met. She missed him.  
  
"I miss you too," said Sirius.  
  
"How did you .?" asked Ginny  
  
"I am in your thoughts. I am with you all the time." interrupted Sirius.  
  
"Like a guardian angel?" Ginny said with a sound of glee in her voice.  
  
"Yes, although my physical state is not with you I am in your memories and as long as you remember me then I will be there to protect you." Ginny filled with joy and leapt forward, squeezing Sirius tightly.  
  
Ginny did not know how long she was hugging Sirius for but when she let go she could see that the sky was turning red and the stars were disappearing.  
  
"It is nearly dawn." Sirius broke the silence. "I must go soon but remember that I will always be with you." Sirius reached into his pocket and clasped in his hand was a blue rose. He handed it to Ginny. Ginny admired it.  
  
"This is beautiful. Why have you given it too me?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Like a rose wilts so does everything reach an end, but as long as you remember the blossoming rose it will always be alive in your memory. Do you mourn every petal that falls from a flower? No." Tears were filling Ginny's eyes. He took her hands in his once again. "Even though my outer petals have been discarded, I am still a blossoming rose in your heart." He paused. "I must go. Take care Ginny and I will be there when you need me."  
  
Ginny woke up in her bed. The sunlight was beaming through a hole in the curtain, blinding her. She got up and opened the curtains, flooding the room with light. She stared through the window, the sun was rising above the hills but in the distance a star was burning brightly, glowing in the red sky. She turned around and on her writing desk lay a blue rose, beside it was a small note.  
  
"With all my love, Padfoot"  
  
* I would just like to say that I found this really hard to write so I am not that cold-hearted Please could you review? : ) 


	4. Major Author Note

Major Author Note: I thought I would end the fic here but after some hard contemplating I have decided that this fic has potential to have a sequel. I will not reveal the plot but for all those readers out there, it will be called "Dreams Last a very Long Time" and will hopefully be appearing within the next couple of days. The one thing that will waver my decision is your feedback. Do you think it is a good idea?  
  
If so, please either review or email me with your opinion. If I get a good response then the sequel will be on its way quickly.  
  
So if you want to share your opinions, then feel welcome.  
  
I NEED YOUR HELP!!! 


End file.
